


Abandoned

by PlasticMachine



Series: Whumptober2019 [26]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, M/M, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-11-28 22:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticMachine/pseuds/PlasticMachine
Summary: John is an orphan, been one for years.Till one day he meet a runaway.





	Abandoned

John kicks a rock.

Walking down the street.

After his dad died he's been jumping from foster home to foster home.

None of them ever stuck. Some of them were down right cruel.

He felt like he'd be better off completely alone.

He felt ran down, like he was completely worthless and unwanted.

It's a lot to take in at age 16.

John sighed.

This is it.

No more.

He's through.

He's on his own now.

He's been walking around, stepping though the suburbs and the city streets, digging through trash for a meal and sleeping on park benches.

One day he sees another kid, standing across the street. He was wearing worn out jeans and a dirty shirt, stepping around searching through trash bins too. He walked across the street and asked John, "find anything eatable?"

"No." John sighed. "If I did, I'd share some."

"That's cool of you." The stranger nodded.

The two of them kept searching through bins together, picking out bits of take out boxes and old fast food bags. John learned the kid's name and that the kid was the same exact age. They had two things in common already.

"Hey? Have you ever caught a cold through doing this?" John asked the other kid.

"Yeah... You haven't?" Dave asked.

"I only started living like this about a week ago." John sighed.

"Well. I can show you the ropes." Dave offered.

"Really?!" John's eyes glowed with joy, that's the first offer for real help John's had in months.

"Sure. Let's start with the basics." Dave told him.

John eagerly listened to his new friend, already hopeful that he could stand on his own two feet... but with someone by his side.


End file.
